


Spin

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s her first party but she’s smart enough to recognize spin the bottle when she sees it. A thrill courses through her not at the thought of kissing someone at the table, but knowing that this is exactly the opposite of what she should be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

Though she’ll never let Missy know it, she’s glad she came. The beer is shitty and the music is shitty but she’s a freshman getting to hang out at a party with seniors, and everyone here is so much cooler than all the people her age. You were born older, her grandmother had told her once. Whatever that meant. 

She’s not sure how she ends up gathered around the kitchen table, blonde wood with a red wine stain marring the center, but she is sandwiched between two tall seniors and not able to move with any ease. 

It’s her first party but she’s smart enough to recognize spin the bottle when she sees it. A thrill courses through her not at the thought of kissing someone at the table, but knowing that this is exactly the opposite of what she should be doing. She thinks she could get used to this feeling. 

As a boy with blonde hair explains the rules, Dana takes stock of the people at the table around her. The blonde boy is Rick, one of Missy’s friends. She also recognizes Dan, Michelle, Steve, Kelly. There are a handful she’s never seen before, including the tall boy beside her.

“What’s up?” she says, extending her hand, wet with the condensation from her beer. 

“Hey,” the boy says. He’s got nice eyes. “I’m Fox.”

She rolls her eyes. “I was just trying to be nice, you don't have to be a jerk."

"I know, what were my parents thinking?" He laughs, not fazed by her brush-off. "But it's on my birth certificate, swear to god."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." She gives a small, disinterested smile and tries to turn away but the circle around the table has grown tight and she can't seem to budge. 

“Aren't you Melissa’s sister? Dasha? Dani?”

“Dana," she says curtly. For someone who seemed so intent on teasing her 30 seconds ago he sure is persistent to get her to stay now. He’s not unattractive, she supposes. He’s handsome in an intellectual way, which she appreciates. 

He must catch her staring because he cracks a smile and says, “You know, no one actually calls me Fox. You can call--”

“Dana, your turn!” Melissa crows from across the circle, and the boys on either side of her sister cup their hands around their mouths and whoop. 

Had a game even been going on around them? Dana looks up at the expectant faces, not about to make a fool of herself. She turns the empty Arbor Mist bottle with a flick of her wrist and everyone falls silent as it makes the rounds. It slowly spins to a stop, and for a moment she thinks it’s going to land on herself--what does that mean? Is she out? Does she have to spin again? She hasn’t prepared for this possibility. But no, it’s landed just shy of her. It’s landed on Fox. She thinks she might see the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile, but then it’s gone. 

“Come on, you two!” Missy’s friend Kelly urges from across the table. 

Fox turns to look at her, giving a shrug. “Shall we?”

Her face is very red all of a sudden, but she nods and stands on tiptoe. He leans down and puts his hands on either side of her face and then they are kissing each other. She’s kissed exactly two other boys besides him, but he is far and away the best one yet. His lips are soft and his thumb swipes across her cheekbone and she is about to open her mouth to let his tongue in, which she’s always wanted to do, when he pulls away. 

The table cheers and Missy’s voice rises above the din, squealing, “Oh my god, my baby sister!”

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and tries to keep from grinning. Someone in the circle reminds Fox it’s his turn but he’s leaned down to say into her ear, “Now that we’ve swapped saliva I feel obligated to let you know that I actually prefer to go by my last name. Mulder.”

“Okay. Mulder.” She smiles up at him. She feels like she would like him even if she hadn’t kissed him. She feels like she would like him a thousand different ways a thousand different times, over and over again. 

He spins the bottle now, and as they watch the green blur in the middle of the table, he leans down again, this time with his hand on the small of her back, and says, “I hope it lands on you.”


End file.
